Peaceful Days
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Posible Conjunto. Siendo un Clon completamente distinto a los primeros 20.001 de Railgun, Misaka Worst comienza a descubrir lo que es llevar una vida de paz junto con Accelerator y Last Order. ¡Primer trabajo en Toaru Majutsu no Index! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Yahoo! Pues debo decir que ando un poco nerviosa y agitada, claro, es la una de la madrugada, mañana hay clases, aún no termino la tarea ¡y yo ando aquí! Jajaja xD**

**Pues ésta es el primer fic que hago de Toaru Majutsu no Index, según mis nervios sería algo así como basado en la Novela 22. Aunque debo admitir que yo no las he podido leer porque de plano no las encuentro, así que si alguien sabe dónde encontrarlas que me pase el dato, por fas. Y bueno, como iba diciendo, esto lo creé así como adivinando el carácter de Misaka Worst, pero lo más seguro es que esté OoC, por lo que de antemano, lo siento. Y creo que eso sería todo**

**Aclaraciones: Toaru Majutsu no Index ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de: Kazuma Kamachi (creador de las Light Novels), Kiyotaka Haimura (ilustrador), ASCII Media Works (editorial de las Light Novels), Square Enix (editorial del manga), Hiroshi Nishikiori (director del anime), J.C. Staff (estudio) y las cadenas televisivas MBS, Tokyo MX y AT-X. Uff, yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**¡Reviews Please, gente!**

* * *

><p>~Peaceful Days~<p>

Ella que era todos los sentimientos negativos de los clones de Mikoto Misaka, alias la Railgun y la tercera más fuerte en Academy City, sabía perfectamente que llevar una vida común y corriente le sería mucho más difícil de conseguir de lo que las otras Misaka habían pasado; y es que ella era Misaka Worst, el único propósito por el que había sido creada era para seguir el sendero de la destrucción, sólo eso. Pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta su "vida" había cambiado, pasó de ser la última arma asesina Electromaster a ser una simple mujer que vivía una vida pacífica al lado de quien consideraba su "objetivo"

Se miró por decima vez en el espejo, a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño más de lo habitual mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ¡era insoportable!, sus facciones… actuaban casi en automático, tan sólo el más mínimo intento por cambiar de rostro le terminaba siempre en lo mismo: una sonrisa maniática

–Tsk, esto es inútil– declaró molesta mientras se tumbaba en el sillón favorito de Accelerator –Y encima se van dejando sola a Misaka–

Fijó la vista en el techo con la mirada ida, un par de chispas brotaron de su frente acrecentando aún más su enfado y aburrimiento; finalmente después de meditarlo por un corto lapso de tiempo se levantó con brusquedad para verse nuevamente en el espejo, y claro, estando lista para romperlo si éste la hacía enfurecer aún más

–Hmp, no hay nada qué hacer con los ojos, pero ésta cara… maldita Mikoto Misaka– bufó mirándose desde distintos ángulos. Si bien, había visto a mini Misaka, o como bien la conocían: Last Order, una niña bastante mona e hiperactiva, y también conocía de vista a las Sisters, todas con el mismo rostro de la Railgun, y hasta con su misma o con leves variantes de su carácter… pero ella, era la viva personalidad de la psicópata de Mugino Shizuri. Todo lo contrario de la dulce tsudere Misaka

–Ah, cierto– musitó alzando levemente la mirada –Misaka acaba de recordar algo…– añadió sin cambiar la expresión ida de su rostro. Dio un par de zancadas en dirección de la habitación de Yoshikawa Kikyou, husmeó un par de minutos entre sus cosas hasta dar con lo que buscaba: sus cosméticos, que aunque no lo pareciera, la ex-científica si los llegaba a usar; después de lograr su primer cometido regresó no muy convencida al espejo de cuerpo completo que reposaba en el living –Hay que ver lo que Misaka tiene qué hacer por no aburrirse…– resopló molesta

Cogió el par de pasadores que Yomikawa Aiho había dejado olvidados en la mesita de centro para inmediatamente ubicarlos sobre su flequillo despejando toda su frente, listo eso metió la mano en la bolsa negra donde se encontraba el maquillaje tomando la polvera para piel clara de la sensei; bajó la mirada con desconfianza para sin más encogerse de hombros y comenzar a polvear su rostro, especializándose en sus ojos que parecían tener ojeras

–¡Jeh! Casi así parezco una de las Sisters– rió burlándose de sí misma, ya que como fuera, había disminuido lo oscuro alrededor de su mirada; continuó husmeando en toda la bolsa de la mujer hasta que finalmente su mano experimentó un entumecimiento por tanto llevársela a la cara, finalmente alzó una vez más la mirada contemplando el fruto de su trabajo –Ugh… Misaka se ve rara– declaró pegándose contra el espejo

Sin que se diera cuenta, o dicho de otra forma, sin prestarle atención la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando relucir la delgada silueta de Accelerator y Last Order, el mayor cargando un par de bolsas plásticas de color blanco que parecían ser las más pesadas y la Clon pequeña las más livianas

–_¡Llegamos! _¡Declara Misaka-Misaka mientras salta de alegría!– exclamó la niña felizmente mientras realizaba dicha acción; a un lado suyo, el peliblanco suspiró cansadamente mientras miraba a la "mocosa" correr y tumbarse en uno de los sillones después de dejar las compras en la mesa, finalmente desvió la mirada hacia el Clon más grande viendo que ésta ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta su presencia

–Oe, por lo menos presta atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, idiota– regañó dejando su abrigo en el perchero

–¿Qué dijiste, tou-san?– refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño y alejándose del cristal

–_¡Ah!_ Misaka-Misaka grita mientras señala a Misaka con el dedo índice notando su cambio de look– soltó la menor incorporándose de golpe

–Misaka, Misaka, Misaka… ¿es todo lo que saben decir?– bufó el Level 5 chasqueando la lengua mientras abría una lata de café y las miraba con aburrimiento y molestia, su mirada usual en otros términos

–Tou-san estúpido, por lo menos podrías decir algo acerca del cambio que Last Order notó–

–¿Eh, y qué se supone que quieres que diga? ¿Algo como: sí, te queda bien? No bromees–

–¡Hmp! Entonces no le digas nada a Misaka, de todas formas Misaka no lo necesita– respondió girando a ver a cualquier otra parte mientras se cruzaba de brazos completamente ofendida

–¡Está bien!– alegó rodando los ojos; después de todo, ser "padre" prematuro le estaba siendo difícil –Te ves… como Mikoto o cualquier otra Sister–

Misaka Worst lo miró de reojo sin darse la vuelta completamente, no pudo resistirlo más y una leve sonrisa burlona adornó sus labios antes de comenzar a estallar en carcajadas; en el sillón Last Order comenzó a imitarla inundando pronto cada rincón del departamento

–¿Qué, de qué se ríen ustedes dos?– interrogó frunciendo el ceño mientras las miraba amenazadoramente

–_Sí, ¿por qué nos estamos riendo, Misaka?_ Pregunta Misaka-Misaka sin comprender el motivo de nuestras risas–

–Tou-san, en serio… te estás volviendo más sentimental– rió adentrándose en las habitaciones alegando buscar un paño húmedo para quitarse todos esos cosméticos de su rostro

–¿Eh?... ¡Misaka Worst!– regañó sintiendo cómo ella le había ganado ésa ronda


End file.
